Representations of three dimensional objects can be aligned to each other during a comparison process between these representations. The alignment process is complex as well as time and resource consuming as (a) each representation may include a vast amount of coordinates and may represent highly complex objects, and (b) the representations may be misaligned along seven degrees of freedom—x, y, z, pitch, yaw, roll and scale.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient system, method and computer for aligning representations of three dimensional objects.